Jagger
Jagger was a priest of the Gospel of Zarem and a Colonel in the IRA. History Background Jagger hailed from Ramirra, and lived in Waterfall City with his wife and children. He was a practicing priest in the Gospel of Zarem, as well as a high-ranking officer in the Imperial Ramirran Army. He could have a hard time balancing the three occupations of priest, Colonel, and father, but he was still happy and content with his work. Rudy the Raucous At one point in his military career, Jagger was posted in Zanoll and became a familiar to the Bii'a Rudy the Raucous for a decade. At first Jagger was irritated with their bond, but they stood on a common ground as soldiers and eventually became great friends. Their friendship remained even after the familiar bond faded away. Mission to Adajerre The IRA sent Jagger and his 45th Unit to Adajerre to make contact with the far east. On the way, several of his soldiers died, including all the female soldiers. When they group made it to Adajerre, they failed to make significant contact with authority figures. Their ship wrecked along the western shores of Adajerre and the Unit was left to fend for themselves. They survived by trading, farming, hunting, and fishing. Going to Hakor Jagger's lieutenant Carragrew received the Firetear and a message from Duerdaka, and he eventually began to insist on going west to find a chosen one. Jagger at first tried to stop Carragrew, but then agreed to travel on a small sail boat west to find help. Jagger and Carragrew landed on Hakor's eastern shore and made their way through the Hiderlak Range and into the Rekkeledak and Trio jungles. Carragrew contracted keepers and got his arm ripped off by a giant jungle cat before vurys pointed them to the Lunar Temple. Jagger carried Carragrew to the temple and asked for Sabra's help, but Carragrew died, and Jagger buried him in a nearby lake. Jagger then gave Sabra his background and asked her to help him. She eventually decided to accompany him after a vury mission. Back to Adajerre Jagger, Sabra, Deborah the Delightful, and Zentag first stopped at Wren Point. They had some financial trouble in getting a boat ride, but after selling their steeds, they made their way across the ocean to the Guard. The small group traveled through the Dremmel on the Arching Road. During this time, Jagger had dominance issues with Zentag, but Sabra settled their disagreements, and they looked only to her for leadership. On the way, Jagger was also attacked by an ice wraith, but used constant heat to heal the side effects. The group came to the City of Glass and learned of Othorro's presence there. Jagger accompanied Zentag to the central tower to make an appointment with Othorro, but he hadn't counted on Zentag taking a bold initiative and confronting the fake Duerdaka at once. He met back up with Zentag, Sabra, and Deborah later. Sabra was furious with Zentag's actions, and she sent him and Jagger southward with a fake Firetear amulet while she and Deborah went eastward with the real Firetear. Othorro gave chase to Zentag and Jagger. Zentag decided to separate from Jagger and draw Othorro after him so Jagger could safely make it back to the 45th Unit. Jagger rejoined Lieutenant Greenmane and captains Chaser and Rendan. After some discussion, they headed north with the intention of first helping Sabra before taking their ship home from the Guard. After Zentag's confrontation with Othorro and the destruction of the fake Firetear, Jagger found him via the enchanted magnets and helped him recover. They traveled north and were confronted by Othorro on a cockatrice. Jagger and Zentag managed to kill the cockatrice, and Zentag led Othorro away through a wizard portal. Jagger awaited the return of his companions. Eventually Sabra returned; Zentag and Deborah had gone with the real Duerdaka and an incapacitated Othorro to Urak. Jagger learned of Sabra's ventures, and she accompanied him to the Guard. He gave her a heartfelt farewell and salute before he and his Unit finally sailed home to Ramirra. Description Jagger was tall and muscular. He had red skin with purple stripes and he had a purple mane and belly-skin. He had a multitude of small scars all over his body. He normally wore a set of steel platemail, along with his IRA kilt. His signature weapon was a double-headed axe that could become electrified. Personality Jagger held a deep love for his family, country, and his soldiers, and he held a deep trust in his sub-commanders. He had a soft sense of humor. He could become testy when his authority was challenged. He obeyed orders to the letter. Category:Characters Category:Heroes